camcorderpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Canon ES500
The Canon ES500 is a Video8 camcorder made by Canon starting in July 1994Canon's page on this unit: https://global.canon/en/c-museum/product/8mmvc371.html. Overview The Canon ES500 has the "camera-in-palm" design, which was common in its era. It does not have a full-size LCD screen or speaker. It does have a color LCD viewfinder that tilts but does not telescope. Its form factor is very similar to that of VHS-C cameras of the time, and at first glance, might be mistaken for one of these units. Features * 12x Optical Zoom * Automatic or manual focus * A/V jacks that can be used as inputs or outputs * Review Button * Built-in Halogen Spotlight * Program AE selector wheel on side * A hidden compartment with five buttons - shutter, auto focus control, title, counter reset, and one labeled "Tally/Sensor On/Off." The function of this button is unknown. * The shutter and power switch are connected mechanically * Tape is inserted from top * LANC Jack * Color viewfinder, tilts * Built-in wide angle lens filter * 5V DC output with A/V peripherals, for RF modulator *:Not tested This example unit has a broken viewfinder and did not come with a manual, and there is no known online manual, so information on this unit is hard to find. If a video source is connected to the AV out jacks when in VCR mode and record is pressed, the camera will change the AV OUT to AV IN and record from the jacks. Allowing the camera to be used to copy VHS/DVD/8MM tapes to 8mm tapes. Battery/Power The battery would be a BP-711 according to ebay's replacement batteries. It does not have any built-in power jacks, so it does come with an external charger (Canon CA-R200A) and battery adapter. It runs on 6VDC (so likely a NiMH battery) and draws 7W. The charger connects to an external cable that has a box which clips into the battery compartment on the camera. Gallery IMG_0915.JPG|The side profile of the camera showing the tape door. IMG_0916.JPG|The top of the unit. The tape transport controls are under a door towards the front of the unit. The order is, from left to right: Pause, Stop, Rewind, Play, Fast-Forward, Record IMG_0917.JPG|The front of the unit with the lens shutter closed. IMG_0920.JPG|The LANC jack on this unit is behind the viewfinder. IMG_0921.JPG|The back of the unit, showing the A/V peripherals, battery slot, and record start/stop button. The record start/stop button can be locked, which turns the camera off. IMG_0922.JPG|The hidden compartment on the side of the unit. IMG_0923.JPG|The controls on the left side of the unit. The tape transport control button compartment is closed. 20190119_124907.jpg|The tape transport mechanism of the ES500. It has the typical top-loading 8mm setup. Time and Date and OSD.png|The date, time, and OSD in camera mode. Date and time are set with the tape transport control buttons. S-l500.jpg|The top side of the BP-711 battery used by the ES500 S-l500-2.jpg|The backside of the Canon BP-711 Battery that the ES500 uses. IMG 20191226 130151385.jpg|The charger/power adapter for the camera. the charger is a Canon CA-R200 and has a power jack on the side that connects to a cable that connects to the battery terminals in the camera. IMG 20191226 130201657.jpg|Top of the charger/power adapter. IMG 20191226 130214094.jpg|Here can be seen the other end of the charger/power cable with a block that is the same shape as a battery and powers the camera through the battery terminals. References Category:Canon Category:8mm Video Tape Category:Video8 Category:Camera